WHR SongFiction Collection
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Songfictions ranging from romance, tragedy, horror and everything in between. Please R
1. Different Light

Disclaimer: I don not own WHR or The song, 'In A Different Light' by Doug Stone.

Different Light

Every morning I watch you walk into the office In your business suit and matching shoes  
With your hair put up neatly you tug at your glasses

I sit here this cold Friday morning at Raven's Flat drinking my warm cup of coffee in the break room. I look up from my newspaper as you walk in the door with 'him' - your so-called 'partner'. He walks past you, not a care in the world, and steps into Zaizen's office. You however, don't pay him any attention. You walk across the room towards your station, your long black dress blowing behind you as you take off you jacket and gloves and hang them off the back of your chair. Long auburn hair pulled up into those neat handlebar like pigtails with purple ribbon, the ribbon that flows behind you as you walk. I watch as you pull out your half-moon spectacles and place them on the bridge of your nose then sit down and stare blankly at your computer screen.  
And you you sit down, just three desks down And I watch you in the fluorescent glare And my mind drifts away somewhere

I smile as I watch the light from the computer reflect off your face, eliminating your emerald eyes and I slip into a memory.

And I see you in a different light With your hair falling down, with love in your eyes In my mind, you're a beautiful sight

A wonderful, colorful memory of you sitting on the floor last night next to a makeshift fireplace with the flames you just created glowing a beautiful orange and red mixture in your eyes. You reached up and pulled the ribbons from your hair, allowing the auburn locks to fall along your back. You leaned back and fit perfectly into my open arms, resting your head on my chest. The fire's warm glow, was all around us. Your soft perfume and the heat of the fire are permanently etched into my mind.

I see you in a different light Just the way I saw you last night

I'm snapped out of my daydream as I hear Kosaka yelling at always late Dojima. I watch as she enters and Sakaki watches her, Amon watching from the corner of his eye. I smile. They can have their blonde Barbies; all I want is you. You and me and the warm glow of a fresh burning fire. You can act just like Dojima, but you chose to save it all for me. You can sense my eyes watching you and you look up, smiling. Your eyes soften and they tell me that last night is still in your mind, too.

Well there's girls at the office the guys always notice  
When they walk by, but you're not the type They don't know what I know, how some things just don't show

You turn away and type something, my computer behind you beeps and I walk over to it. An e-mail. From you. "Tonight, same place, same time?" I turn and smile at you and nod my head.

Through tailored tweats, and that's fine with me Let them all think what they want to  
As for me when I look at you

Every now and then, I wonder to myself if you killed off your devil and angel that sits on everyone's shoulders. You listen to no one, except your heart. And that my phoenix, is why I love you so much...my Robin.

And I see you in a different light With your hair falling down, with love in your eyes In my mind, you're a beautiful sight  
I see you in a different light Just the way I saw you last night

A/N- well? This as originally in Amon's POV, but I always write AmonRobin fictions, I felt a MichaelRobin fiction would be good. So remember, this is my first MichaelRobin love fiction. Please R&R. Constructive criticism accepted. No flames (That's Robin's job)

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


	2. GreenEyes

Disclaimer: I do not own WHR or the song, 'She's More' by Andy Griggs.

Green-Eyes

I like blue eyes, hers are green Not like the woman of my dreams

"Hey, Nagira?" A small ten-year-old boy with black hair looked up at his seventeen-year-old brother.

"Yeah, what is it Amon?" Nagira looked down at his brother.

And her hair's not quite As long as I had planned Five foot three, isn't tall

"What is your ideal girl?" Amon asked as he and Nagira watched a pretty girl with long blond hair walk by.

"Well, for me. I want a girl who is smart and loves me for me. What's yours?" Nagira replied as he handed Amon his ice-cream cone and the two boys walked out of the store.

She's not the girl I'd pictured at all  
In those paint-by-number  
Fantasies I had

"I want a pretty girl. Long hair black hair, bright blue eyes, the perfect girl. Just like mommy!" Amon smiled as Nagira laughed.

"Well Amon, when you find the 'perfect girl', you let me know if she has a sister." Nagira smiled down at his now confused brother as they started their long walk home.

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost  
In those deep green eyes  
She's not at all, what I was looking for  
She's more

Fifteen years later, that same boy with black hair, who was now much older, leaned back in his office chair at Raven's Flat. His young partner Robin just walked in front of the small door of his office, on her way to get her coat to leave.

No it wasn't at first sight  
But the moment I looked twice  
I saw the woman I was born to love

It was Amon's job now to board her and protect her from her powers. Driving home that night, Robin began messing with the radio as always and stopped on a station that was playing a song called 'She's More'.

Her laughter fills my soul  
And when I hold her I don't wanna let go  
When it comes to her, I can't get enough

They pulled up to the apartment and headed upstairs.

Amon was leaning on his balcony railing while thinking about that day he spent with his brother fifteen-years-ago. He turned around and saw his fiancee walking from the kitchen holding two wine glasses full of sweet red wine.

She's more  
More than I dreamed of  
More than any man deserves  
I couldn't ask for more Than a love like hers

'Well, her hair isn't as long as I expected, and her eyes are not blue. She's more then I've ever dreamed of.' Amon thought to himself as Robin walked closer to him and handed him one of the glasses.

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost  
In those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more

A/N- well? Please R&R. Constructive criticism accepted. No flames (That's Robin's job)

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


	3. I'm Not Kate

Disclaimer: I do not own WHR or the song 'I'm Not Lisa' by Erika Jo.

I'm Not Kate

I'm not Lisa, my name is Julie  
Lisa left you  
Years ago

Robin looked over at Amon. He didn't notice, his back was to her. She stood standing in their living room holding a a small black bag and a set of keys, while he leaned on the balcony railing. Tears fell down robin's cheeks as she just watched him, ignoring her once again. Only thirty minutes ago, they came home and had a heated argument.

My eyes are not blue, but mine will not leave you  
'Til the sunlight has touched your face

"The only reason is because I need to prevent your powers from controlling and corrupting you." Amon had yelled at Robin. "You mean, like they took over Kate?" Robin had furiously replied. "...Yes!" Amon had yelled back and then walked away to where he was now. Only ten minutes ago, robin emerged from her room with a bag and tears in her eyes. He never noticed her.

She was your morning light  
Her smile told of no night

Robin knew Amon held a special place in his heart for Kate. And when he had to kill her to save her, it destroyed something in side of him. And now, he wont open his heart to anyone else, not even her. She can't find a way to tell him.

Your love for her grew  
With each rising sun  
And then one winter day

Robin was told many times how Amon was ordered to kill his own partner because she was a craft-user and her powers were out of her control. The sight of blood on a snowy street still haunts his dreams. Robin remained standing in the living room looking over at Amon. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to him, placing her bag on the table in front of the sofa.

His hand led hers away  
She left you drowning in your tears  
Here where you've stayed for years  
Crying Lisa, Lisa

She put her hand on his shoulder, her keys dangling off his shoulder, and he turned to face the young girl. Robin smiled up at him and took a deep breath. She took his hand and looked up at him. "Amon I'm not going to loose control of my power. I've been trained and tested many times since I was born. I'm not afraid and I'm prepaired."

I'm not Lisa, my name is Julie  
Lisa left you  
Years ago  
My eyes are not blue, but mine will not leave you  
'Til the sunlight has touched your face

Amon stared at Robin as she walked away and picked up her bag and walked towards the door. "Hey..." Amon took a step towards her as she opened the door. "I'm not Kate, my name is Robin. Kate died years ago. My eyes are not blue, they are green. And I will not give in to the curse that haunts my body and soul." Robin smiled once more then left.

I'm not Lisa

A/N- Go Robin! Tell Amon who's boss! That a girl! Please R&R. Constructive criticism accepted. No flames (That's Robin's job)

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


	4. Mile Marker 203

Disclaimer: I do not own WHR or the song 'Break Down Here' by Julie Roberts.

Mile Marker 203

Mile marker 203 The gas gauge leaning on the edge of E I'll be danged if the rain aint pouring down

Robin had started her six-hour drive to the small airport only four hours ago. She was taking the back roads and empty highways trying to clear her mind. She didn't want to take the main roads, in fear she might turn back or they might see her and try to stop her. It had been three years since she first moved to Japan from her loving home in Italy. She bought herself an old blue Chevy convertible and small apartment close to Raven's flat.  
Something smoking underneath the hood It's a-banging and a-clanging and it can't be good It's another 50 miles to the nearest town

After three years, she got fed up with all the broken hearted days and lonely nights. She made up her mind, this time she was leaving, where she was going, she didn't know. On empty highway J22, Robin watched as a mile marker sign flew past as she continued to cruse down the road at about 60mph. "Mile 203." She read out loud to herself as she put her car on cruise control and leaned on the wheel looking straight ahead at the empty long stretch of highway that lay ahead of her.  
Everything I own is in the back in a Hefty bag I'm outta cigarettes and I'm down to my last rag

She looked up in her mirror and saw a reflection of what she saw in front of her. She tipped the mirror so not to see what she was leaving, and fond herself looking at the black bags in the back seat. Everything she owned was into her trunk and back seat, her memories the only thing she left behind. She looked down at her gas gauge and saw it was almost empty. She pulled over to put her top up, just as rain began to pound down. She continued to drive on ward.  
I'd sure hate to break down here Nothing up ahead or in the rear-view mirror Out in the middle of nowhere knowing I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rolling

She picked up a photo from her passenger seat and looked at it, It was her and her STN-J co-workers outside Raven's flat. She was standing next to Amon. She hung her arm out the window in the rain and slowly let go of the photo as it blew away behind her. "You can't hurt my anymore." She said to herself.  
God help me keep me moving somehow Don't let me start wishing I was with now I've made it this far without crying a single tear I'd sure hate to break down here

Only a year ago, she began to wear an orbo necklace to help her control her power. And there the necklace hung, on her rearview mirror. She pulled it off and hung it out the window. She watched her side mirror as the necklace flapped in the breeze. "I treated and gave you everything. And I received nothing in return." She dropped the necklace and watched in her mirror as the small vile shattered on the ground, spilling green liquid over the wet road.  
Under fifty-thousand miles ago Before the bad blood and busted radio You said I was all you'd ever need

Robin reached behind her visor and pulled down a letter. She opened it and quickly read it before throwing it out the window, the wind catching it and carrying it to who knows where. "Amon you did your damage, now I'm leaving broken and tattered. You will not brake me anymore." She pulled her over-worked car over to the side of the road and reached in back and grabbed her cell phone, then exited the car.  
Love is blind and little did I know That you were just another dead-end road They were pretty lies and broken dreams

It was now dark and really pouring rain. She took her jacket off and threw it back into her car. Her cell phone rang and she looked at it - it was Amon. She answered the phone, but didn't say a word. She wound up and then tossed it as far as she could into the dark empty night.  
Baby leaving you is easier than being gone I don't know what I'll do if one more thing goes wrong She smiled and got back into her car, she turned it on and just sat there, staring ahead. "Dear lord, please help me make it," She started driving, passing another mile marker that read Mile 215. "Please don't let me cry for him. Help me forget him." She smiled at her newfound freedom.  
It's to late to turn around I'd sure hate to break down here Mile marker 215

A/N- well? Finally, robin takes charge of her life and leaves. Please R&R. Constructive criticism accepted. No flames (That's Robin's job)

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


	5. While I Still Have The Chance

a/n: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. I do not own the song _"While I Still Have The Chance"_ by Julie Roberts . This story was created just for you reading enjoyments by too much reading, watching, listing, and reaserching WHR & Julie Robert's music. Please enjoy.

_text _is the song

o0:0o

**While I Still Have The Chance**

_I found a book that my mama kept_

_Filled with secrets she hid_

Dust flew everywhere like startled birds as the boxes and other old stuff fell atop the twenty-five year old girl. She coughed and chocked on the dust which was starting to settle back down atop of her and everything else. She unburied herself and stood up and brushed the dust off her once white tight flare pants and matching tight long sleeved shirt. Coughing a few more times as the dust from her long black hair flew down, as she pulled it out of it's now messy ponytail.

_And in a dusty old attic, one mornin' I read_

_About a woman I never met_

_Who had dreams like mine_

She looked around at the mess she just made, as she fixed her hair and put it back. She placed one hand on her hip and with the other, she swung at the dust like an anoying flying insect. Once the dust was settled, Katrina, or Kat for short, looked about the dusty attic for what she origanly was going after before the avalanche of stuff. She rubbed her bright emerald green eyes as she just discovered where that window was she always saw from outside but never inside. The rays of sun light came in and lit up the small room. The boxes and other old stuff now layed scattered about the small room, and Kat sighed knowing her misson just got more complicated. Moving two boxes labled 'Kat's baby stuff', Kat smiled reconizing her father's handwritting, then, she saw what she wanted. On an old oak table, which used to sit in the hall, was the small book she wanted.

_With every page I turned, the words came alive_

She stummbled over a small box, but finally reached the table. Kat sat under the window and opened it to let in fresh air and more sun light, and began reading the book. The book's cover was dark maron and labled in gold script writing which said 'Robin's'. Opening the book let out some more dust but Kat just fanned it away. The pages were old, but legiable, and had beautiful handwritting on each page. Kat began to read the words that her mother had written when she was younger then Kat. Each page was dated, and some of the dates were spread apart by weeks even months. The first few entries were about her mother's first month with the STN-J and her new partner, Amon. Kat skipped these because she had already known this stuff from her parents small stories.

_Wish I could roll out of town like a run-away train_

_I'll do as I dare, let them call me insane _

_I'll never sit on the sidelines of life, I'll dance every dance_

_If I just had the chance_

But what she didn't know, was what filled up the rest of the book. With much interest, she read on. Her mother talked about wanting to leave Japan and expand her horizons. Her partner was always aggrivating her and the STN-J was starting to get boaring. She talked about how her dream as a child was to travel the world and just see the sights. She wanted to visit France and the Effile Tower, wanted to watch broadway play in New York, fall in love somewhere across the Atlantic, and maybe even explore the Great Pyramids in Egypt. She wanted to get away from all the witch hunting and Factory stuff. She told about one of her close friends named Michael and how he traded his freedom for his life and has been closed up in the STN-J base for years, not allowed to leave even for a second. Her mother writes how she was starting to feel like Michael, not being allowed to stretch her arms out to other options.

_A tear fell on that faded page_

_'Cause this was somebody else_

_Not the mama I knew who never thought of herself_

Kat smiled. She relized how much she was just like her mother. Wanting to get away and look at other options. She began to relize why everytime she complained about the boring days down at STN-J, the older members would call her, her mother. The smile grew as she continued reading. She finally got to the last entry, this was written about two years before Kat was born. As she turned the page, an old photograph fell out. It was her mother standing next to her father and they were standing infront of a dinner. On the back were the words "Robin and amon in front of Harry's". Putting the phot at the front of the book, Kat continued to read. It said how her mother was still on the run with her partner Amon from the STN-J, and her feelings twoards him. How one Christmas Eve night, she yelled at him and ran away, fed up with his bickering at her. How he ran after her and held her close telling her he loved her also.

_But the times, they were different then_

_And lines just didn't get crossed_

_And these words that she wrote, they somehow got lost_

A single tear ran down Kat's cheek as she finished reading. She closed the book and leaned back looking out the window at the now full moon lighting up the peaceful summers night. Kat came up here to find her family photo album so she could make copies and start her own album. She was finally moving out of her childhood house and into her own appartment with her fianceé. Her mother may of never been able to get away from the missions with STN-J, but Kat's father who was also her boss refused to allow Kat to be stuck here as a STN-J member forever. _"Katty, you've been up there all day. You okay?"_ She could hear her father's voice call up. _"Coming daddy."_

_Wish I could roll out of town like a run-away train_

_I'll do as I dare, let them call me insane _

_I'll never sit on the sidelines of life, I'll dance every dance_

_If I just had the chance_

Kat closed the window, grabbed the photo album which convently fell out of one of the toppled boxes and headed back downstairs, her mother's book and family photo album held closely against her chest. She handed the things to her father then climbed down. _"Sorry got distracted."_ Kat smiled at her father and her mother who just came out of the library. Her father hasn't aged a day and neither has her mother. The old photograph flashed inside Kat's mind as her mother stood next to her father, both smiling at her in their own unique way.

_The chance that she never had_

_Is now the gift that is mine_

_And our here on this road, I'm makin' up for lost time_

A knock on the house door and then the sound of the door opening told Kat it was her fianceé here to pick her up. _"I'll return the album I promise, right after I make some copies."_ Kat kissed both parents on the cheek then ran downstairs to help her fianceé carry her things to the cab which would take them to the plane which would take them to destinations unknown… maybe even the Great Pyramids in Egypt…

_Yeah, I am my mother's child_

_As I roll out of town like a run-away train_

_I'll do as I dare, let them call me insane_

_I'll never sit on the sidelines of life, I'll dance every dance_

_While I still have the chance  
_

_I'll never sit on the sidelines of life, I'll dance every dance_

_While I still have the chance_

o0:0o

a/n: I've never really been good with song-fics. I'm a detail obsessionist AKA I obsess over deatil way to much when I comes to writing. Please review.

Robin: (wipes her eyes) _"Not fair how come my daughter has to move away?"_

Amon: (holds his love while she crys)

oo0animechild0oo: _"Well someone had to leave…"_

Amon: (smirks an sarcastic-like smirk) _"You could of left…"_

oo0animechild0oo: (pouts and crosses arms) _"…how rude!" _(sticks out tounge)


End file.
